


The Snow Bunny and Her Little Grey Den

by whispered_whimsies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_whimsies/pseuds/whispered_whimsies
Summary: Empty. It’s painfully empty in this grey, lifeless room. He knows fields of soft, blue flowers lie outside the blasted door. Oh, how their ethereal glow taunts him, radiating from just beneath the doorframe. With a scowl, the monster leans against his locked exit— his prison— only to hear... crying? He shifts his weight. It’s a small voice. High and light. Hoarse and desperate. The monster touches his hand to the door... and feels a warmth press back.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Lace Orion, W. D. Gaster/Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Snow Bunny and Her Little Grey Den

Empty. It’s painfully _empty_ in this grey, lifeless room. He knows fields of soft, blue flowers lie outside the blasted door. Oh, how their ethereal glow _taunts_ him, radiating from just beneath the doorframe. With a scowl, the monster leans against his locked exit— his _prison_ — only to hear... crying? He shifts his weight. It’s a small voice. High and light. Hoarse and desperate. The monster touches his hand to the door... and feels a warmth press back.

Her sobs catch in her throat, and she turns to see deep-set eyes, bright like white fire, gazing at her from Beyond.

Hazel eyes settle on his own, and there’s familiarity in the pull of her gaze. The monster moves closer to her, resting his bony chin against her shoulder. He feels her lean into him.

“ARE YOU.... ALRIGHT?”

She’s shaking, but a little smile crawls across her lips. The girl grasps his hand and holds it as tightly as she can.

It feels so real. To have and to hold someone.

“Y-yes... I am now...”

This earns her a chuckle. A warped smile, even.

“COME INSIDE. IT IS QUIETER IN HERE.”

With utmost trust, the girl leans into his touch. In moments, she's engulfed by staticky, inky blackness. A room with muted grey walls materializes around her. His arms feel safe.

“IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME... SINCE I’VE HELD YOU.”

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

“NONSENSE.”

Then, to his surprise, she pulls back, pressing a teal flower against his chest. Its gentle light illuminates the dismal little room. It fills him with Hope. The monster can’t take his eyes off its baby-blue center and twinkling petals.

“YOU REMEMBERED,” he murmurs in disbelief.

“Of course— I missed you.”

He turns to her then, and his Soul wrenches as she quivers before him. Her sunken eyes glisten with fresh tears. He sets the flower down and holds out his arms again.

“COME HERE. REST.”

She does just that, cuddling up against his chest and allowing smooth, marble-esque arms to encompass her once more.

He can feel her heart rate slow. The warm little girl nestles her head against him like a sleeping bunny. He had missed this— the feeling of her huddled close, entirely at peace.

“THANK YOU. AND PLEASE, STAY FOR AS LONG AS YOU’D LIKE.”

So they while away the hours, safe in each other’s arms as time all but freezes around them.

Dr. Gaster and his snow bunny. Lace and her Home.


End file.
